ibasketmanagerfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
On the ARENA screen there are several options for the manager regarding the arena: Ticket Sales Selling tickets for matches is one of your team's biggest sources of income. This is done in one of two ways: either the customer purchases season tickets or they purchase tickets for an individual match. Season Tickets Season ticket holders are known as "partners". At the start of the season each partner pays the amount of € 300 which entitles them to free access to all of the games that the team plays at home that season. Regardless of the point in the season in which they sign up, new partners will always pay the sum of € 300. Partners who abandon the team do not receive any compensation. Partners will always sit in "General" seating. Direct sale at the box office Individual tickets are purchased on the day of the match. Whereas the partners always sit in general seating there are 4 seating options to choose from at the box office, each with different qualities and prices: * Standing This actually isn't seating at all. Fans in "standing" sections do not get to sit, rather they must stand. Construction of standing sections is very cheap but fans are not willing to pay big money for these tickets. * General Seating General seating tickets guarantee a seat, but are in areas where the visibility is poor. They are better than standing places, but are not sheltered from the rain, and slightly uncomfortable. Construction is also quite cheap and a reasonable price can be placed on these tickets, which are likely to draw many fans to the arena. * Pro Seating Like the general section, the pro section offers seating, but unlike the general seats pro seats are sheltered from the rain. They are somewhat more expensive to construct and few fans are willing to pay their price. * VIP Seating This is the most luxurious section. VIP sections are very expensive to construct, but VIP tickets will be hotly contested by wealthy fans. They can be sold at a high price but only the most dignified fans can make use of them. Rename the arena The RENAME option is a great way to give the arena memorable name that fans and managers alike will talk about. Arena Renovations The arena can be renovated in order to expand seating and, thus, garner higher revenues from ticket sales. On the REMODEL page all of the available construction options are illustrated clearly, along with a count of the number of seats in each of the 4 categories. As mentioned above, construction costs vary significantly based on the desired section type. Construction takes time, and the length of a given project depends upon its magnitude. While construction is underway, fans can still access the seats that were there before the renovation started, but only after the entire project is finished will they be able to purchase tickets for the new seats. Optimize This function maximizes revenue from ticket sales by assigning their costs in the most beneficial manner. This intelligent calculation takes into account several factors, down to the quality of the team that will be visiting. Billboards Selling billboard space to outside companies is another great way to increase revenue. Naturally, some spaces will be more desirable than others, based on where they are positioned in the arena. Companies will be willing to pay the most money for the most desirable spots and less money for less-desirable spots. Offers from companies arrive every so often, indeed at fluctuating times. Furthermore, each contract has a limited length and the arrangement will end at a certain date. There is also a mode to automatically select the best offers; this requires golden balls or pack-manager status. Accessories There are 5 different types of accessories/improvements for the arena, and each has a specific effect. Grounds: each level of improvement reduces the possibility of injuries by 2% Entrances: each level of improvement increases sales profits by 1% Lights: each level of improvement increases revenue from billboards by 5% Dressing Rooms: each level of improvement improves the motivation of the players by 1% Scorer: each level of improvement increases revenue from billboards by 5% *Note: each division has certain requirements regarding necessary accessories that every team must comply with. If a given accessory is not at the level mandated by the league, a percent of the revenue from home games will be deducted. On the accessories page or the financial page the required levels and whether or not a penalty has been applied can be seen.